


Wake me when the morning comes

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: What if Emma didn't show up till morning in 1x07? How would think play out then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from smpritch on Twitter if you have a Twitter account you should totally go follow!!!

"That's quiet a shed" Will said as he and Frankie stood on top of a snow covered hill after they rescued the Platinum from Jimmy

"I bet they have so many blankets" Frankie says walking towards the beautiful building up ahead

"Looks like it's only open on the weekends, and the owners are out of town so you should be good" Standish said over comms

"Good in the den" she said looking around the room

"Alright checking out the kitchen... Wait we have a situation" He said causing Frankie to look up from the vinal records she was flipping through "A delicious situation"

Realizing there wasn't really a problem she teased him by calling him a 'dork'

"Scanning the premises.... For a bottle opener" she said holding up a bottle of wine

"Copy that" Will said looking around

"You should be safe there, we'll moniter any movement till dawn, get some sleep" Susan told them over comms

"We'll have an extraction plan for you in the morning" Standish says

Logging off of comms Will told Frankie "let's find that bottle opener"

"Ohh ohh they have fig jam" he said happily

"I have never heard someone say that with so much excitement" she said as he smelled the jam then shoved in her face telling her to 'smell it' sniffing it she agreed that it did infact smell amazing

"You know agents don't normally get fig jam on a mission" she said

"Oh yeah well agents don't normally wear slippers either" he teased

"Okay you have know idea how comfortable these are" she said

"Hey I'm not judging, there's nothing we can do till morning anyways" he said "hey you ever just want to take a break from being a spy, like hang out, be normal people?"

"Of course... Just doesn't happen very often" she replied

"Look we're off the grid no one knows where we are besides our team mates... What do say?" He asked

"Well I could say yes, if we open another bottle of this" she says holding up more wine

"Oh way ahead of you" he tells her holding up the bottle opener

"Let's go sit in the den, we're gonna be here all night might as well get comfortable... Well in your case more comfortable" he teased pointing down at her slippers

Rolling her eyes at him she followed him to the couch "turn on some music before you sit down" she said

"What do you want to listen to?" He asked

"It doesn't matter just pick something" she said

* * *

After looking through the records he finally decided on 'sharing the night together' by Dr Hook while Frankie is telling him about her part relationships

"So he goes for my gun and I shoot him in the gut and leave him for dead in the red square" she said with a tiny giggle

"Your break ups are terrifying" he said laughing

"oh God" he said rubbing his shoulder after sitting down

"I use to always go for the bad boys, there was a time I would've gone for your friend Jimmy" she told him

"You realize he's trying to kill us right?" He questioned with a laugh

"Yeah I'm working on it" she said cracking up

"That's awful" he whispered under his breath still cradling his neck

"I'm proud of you" she tells him

"Why?" He asked

"Drinking stolen wine" she says

"I uh, I left a note on the table with some cash 'gracias esta vino brano' they should get it, I don't think I spelt it right" he said making her laugh (I know for a fact I didn't spell it right :D)

"Your shoulder still bothering you?" She asked

"Yeah I don't know what I did back there" he said

"Alright come on" she said raising up

"What" he says

"Gotta have my partner in tip top shape" she said

"Yeah alright... Ow that hurts" he said while taking his shirt off humming when she started massaging "There it is" he said when she found the right spot

"Oh you're good at this, you could do this for a living, I know what you're gonna say you prefer shooting people" he tells her

"I mean I do" she said laughing

"Yeah I know but it's nice to have options though" he said laughing along with her

"Don't let this go to your head, but I like drinking with you" she tells him

"Oh yeah thanks most people do" he teased

"Okay we got it" she said as she stopped messaging

Turning around to face her, he tells her "I like drinking with you too"

"Yeah?" she questioned staring into his eyes

"Yeah!" He replies staring back

The sound of the song ending brought them back to reality

Clearing her throat "I'm gonna go put on another song" she says standing up

She had a hard time trying to decide between 'don't let me be lonely tonight' by James Taylor or 'all I wanna do is make love to you' by Heart 

So she held up the records to Will asking "which one?"

"Interesting songs choices... you tryna tell me something" he teased

"I will shoot you... Just pick one" she said rolling her eyes at him

"Put on heart... I haven't heard that song in forever" he said

Nodding she turns back to the record player putting the song on being very careful not to scratch the disk

"I wonder if this is what it would've been like if Emma wouldn't have came into the picture" she thought to herself staring at the fireplace

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Just thinking about how nice this is... I don't remember the last time I just sat and drank wine and laughed this much with someone" she admitted

"It is nice!" He said smiling at her "I have a great idea"

"I highly doubt it's great but tell me anyways" she teased

"We should play a game" he said

"How old are again" she giggled

"Almost three and half... I'll be four when it gets my birthday" he told her faking excitement

"You're such a weirdo!! What kinda game?" She said

"20 questions... And you don't have to answer anything you don't want to" he said

"Okay... You go first" she said surprising him

"Wow I figured you would've put up a fight about playing..." he tells her "what was the name of your first pet?"

Blushing she turned mummers under her breath 'princess sparkles'

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that what was that again?" He asks even though he heard her the first time

"Princess sparkles" she said a little louder

"That's a very pretty name" he laughs

"Shut up I was seven..." She said crossing her arms "what was the first bone you've ever broken?"

"When I was like eleven my brothers dared me to climb this really big tree in the back yard and the limb I was sitting on broke and so did my arm.. but it was okay cause my brothers got grounded and I got to eat as much Ice cream as I wanted" he says "did you ever play any instruments growing up?"

"I did actually my dad taught me to play piano... I got pretty good at it too won a couple awards but I haven't played since my parents died" she said picking at her nails

"Do you think you might ever play something for me sometimes?" He asked

"It's not your turn... What was your favorite cartoon?" She said avoiding his question

"Tom and Jerry without a doubt" he said letting her change the subject "what's one thing that scares you most in the world?"

"I hate spiders... They're so creeping with their eight legs and eyes ugh I feel like they're crawling on me now" she said shivering "did you ever get caught sneaking out?"

"Nope I was a great spy even as a teenager" he said "favorite board or card game?"

"Cards against humanity is really fun... We should play it sometimes" she said smirking "have you ever smoked weed"

"Once at a party... I learnt that was not the thing for me, I got really panicky and nervous and had to call my parents they were not to happy with me that night" he said causing Frankie to laugh loudly "what's one of you're kinky fantasies"

"Wow boy scout I was wondering when this was gonna get fun but i didn't quiet expect that question from you..... But I like the thrill of wondering if you're gonna get caught or not so I guess other people being the house while it's happening" (that's how he knew about her kinky fantasy ;)

"I told you mine so what about yours?" She said while Will poured her her 5th glass of wine

"My what?" He asked while filling up his glass

"Your fantasy" she smirked

"I like the thought of tying someone up having them at my complete mercy" he admitted a little embarrassed while looking at the clock on the wall "it's getting pretty late... We should probably go to sleep"

"I'm probably not getting any sleep tonight I hate sleeping in jeans they're so uncomfortable" she said laying down putting her feet across his lap as he sat his feet on the coffee table

He was almost asleep when Frankie sighed and started tossing and turning

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing her feet to keep her still

"I told you I can't sleep in jeans" she says huffing

Glancing down at the ground he noticed his sweatshirt he took off earlier reaching down to pick it up he handed it to her

"You can wear this... It'll be long enough to cover everything on you and I might actually get some sleep without you moving all night" he told her

"I'll be right back" she said getting up to go change in bathroom

She couldn't resist seeing if it still smells like him so she lifted the shirt to her nose and wasn't disappointed after standing there a few minutes just holding it to her face she realized she needed to hurry before he asked what was taking her so long

Quickly stripping out of her clothes then putting his shirt on she walked back into the den and seen that Will was already asleep so she gently layed down putting her feet back in his lap softly so she wouldn't wake him

Reaching to pull the cover off the back of the couch laying it on them then pretty soon she was lured to sleep by the sound of his soft snores

Some how in the middle of the night they moved in their sleep and ended up curled up around each other with Frankie laying on Will's chest

The cover fell on the ground and Frankie/Will's shirt come up showing her panties

That's how they stayed cuddled up together until Emma showed up in the morning

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy... Thanks for reading!!!

"How long before you reach the cabin?" Susan asked over comms

"I'm here" Emma told her as she picked the lock to the door and walked in to see her boyfriend laying on the couch with a half naked Frankie on top of him

Trying and failing to not overreact she slammed the door shut causing the two to wake up

Surprised by the loud sound Frankie almost fell in the floor but Will grabbed her naked waist with one hand and her thigh with the other and pulled her back to his chest

Instead of looking at Will to thank him for catching her Frankie looked up at to see what caused the noise and saw a very pissed off looking Emma

"Hey Emma" Frankie blowing out a breath and faking a smile

"Hi Frankie!" Emma said angrily

Will tried to sit up but couldn't because of Frankie still being on top of him so he gently tapped the thigh he was still holding onto too and mummered "raise up" so only Frankie could hear

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked her shirt falling back down as she stood up and put her slippers back on

"Well since I was technically assigned to this case MI6 sent me to help with your extraction plan! What have you two been doing here?!" Emma asked loudly still angry

"Nothing!" Will yelled

"We weren't doing anything" he said more calmly

"Its true we weren't" Frankie said making Emma turn to glare at her

"SO YOU EXPECT ME TOO BELIEVE THAT?! SHE WAS ON TOP OF YOU WEARING NOTHING BUT YOUR SHIRT WILL! THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE _NOTHING_ TO ME THAT LOOKS LIKE _SOMETHING!"_ Emma screamed turning back to look at Will 

"That's not true! I have on underwear!" Frankie said defensively causing Will to turn and give her a 'seriously that's what you're gonna say now!' look Frankie shrugged her shoulders sheepishly back him

Turning back to Emma "I know this looks bad but she couldn't sleep in her jeans so I let her wear my shirt... And we didn't fall asleep in that position... we must've moved in our sleep" Will tried to explain

"AND YOU JUST BOTH HAD TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH?! INSTEAD OF I DONT KNOW ONE OF YOU SLEEPING IN ONE OF THE MULTIPLE BEDROOMS HERE! AND DONT TELL ME IT BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LIMIT EVERYTHING YOU TOUCHED BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE BOTH MADE YOURSELVES VERY AT HOME HERE!!!" Emma yelled

"We didn't think it that big of a deal for both of us to sleep on the couch... We share rooms all the time while we're on missions" Will said softly hoping to calm Emma down

"BULLSHIT!" Emma said loudly 

Tired of hearing Emma yelling at Will...

Frankie yelled back at Emma "WILL WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!!! HE'S TO GOOD OF A PERSON TO DO THAT BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD INTENTIONALLY HURT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE HE CARES ABOUT!!! AND IF YOU KNEW ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW THIS!!"

"HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME!! MAYBE NOT PHYSICALLY BUT EMOTIONALLY!! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM AND YOU CAN BOTH STAND THERE DENYING IT AND LYING TO YOURSELVES ABOUT IT BUT YOU CANT LIE TO ME BECAUSE I SEE IT!! IVE BEEN TRYING TO IGNORE IT BUT I CANT ANYMORE!! BECAUSE ITS THERE AND ITS NOT GOING AWAY!! AND I DESERVE TO BE SO MUCH MORE THAN A SECOND CHOICE!" Emma screamed

Making Will and Frankie go speechless not expecting Emma to call them out on the feelings they've both been denying for so long

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short... I've been busy this week but i wanted to update today to tell everyone to have a safe and happy 4th of July... Lots of love :)


	3. Chapter 3

After getting that off her chest Emma took a deep breath and let it go finally calming down

The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop

"You should go put on your clothes we need to leave soon" Emma said turning to look at Frankie

Frankie nodded her head as she walked into the bathroom where she left her clothes the night before

* * *

After a very long awkward silence that became too much for Will to deal with he started to say "Emma.."

"Stop Will! There's nothing left to say..." Emma told him

"But..." Will started to protest

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm not mad anymore..." Emma said

"Im glad you've stopped being mad but nothing happened!" Will said

"Okay even if nothing happened... That still doesn't change the fact that you're in love with her! So I think the best thing for everyone is for me to leave after we finish this mission!" Emma told Will

"Why are you so adamant that I'm in love with her? Because I'm not... I mean sure I care about her alot and I would die before I let anything or anyone every even think about hurting her! And sure she's always the first person I think about calling when something really great happens or when I've had a bad day and just want to puke my feeling all over her as she would so delicately put it but that's just cause she's my partner and one of my best friends... she understands me better than anyone I've ever met before... And I know even though she pretends she doesn't care, I know she really does because she there for me anytime I need her... We're so completely different from each other which is a good thing I guess, it's like we balance each other out" Will stopped talking when he seen Emma raise her eyebrow

"Do you hear yourself talking right now?" Emma asked

"Oh shit! I'm in love with Frankie" Will said out loud realisation coming after he went over his speech in his head

But what he didn't realize was that Frankie had picked that moment to open the bathroom door and heard what he had just blurted out

"You what" Frankie asked biting her lip

Turning to face her Will ignored her question by saying "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough apparently..." Frankie said wearing a shocked expression

"So I take it you just heard what I said" Will asked

Frankie just nodded her head to answer his question

"Did you mean it?" Frankie asked

"Of course I meant it!" Will said

"Are you sure?" Frankie said panicky

"Yes Im sure! And you're panicking right now aren't you?" Will said walking to stand right in front of her

"Me panic? No, of course I'm not panicking why would you think that?" Frankie said with panic in her voice

"I don't know why I asked such a dumb question.. I mean you don't sound panicked at all!" Will said trying to act convinced

"That's because I'm not!" Frankie said as Will gave her a disbelief look

"Okay fine I'm a little bit panicked but its not because you love me!" Frankie said

"Then why?" Will asked

"Because I love you too and I don't know how to handle that!! I haven't let anyone get close enough to really love me since my parents died... Well I tried not to let anyone get that close, but you just kept pushing at my walls until they broke and they were falling to fast for me to pick them back up and rebuild them.I don't want to mess this up! And I don't want to lose you Will" Frankie said breathlessly

"Hey you're not gonna lose me! You're stuck with weather you like it or not... I thought I made that annoyingly clear" Will said leaning his forehead against Frankie's

"You are very annoying!" Frankie giggle making Will laugh

"And we probably will mess things up but it will be okay as long as we're both there to clean things back up! I promise you I'm not going anywhere, and I really hope you're not either!" Will said as his arms encircling her waist

"I'm not! I'm gonna stay right here!" Frankie said raising up her arms and placing them around his neck playing with his hair

"Good!! Now that we got that cleared up... I just realized this is the first time you've actually let me hug you!" Will said smiling widely

"Yeah I guess it is!" Frankie's smile matching Will's

Emma cleared her throat and said "Not that this isn't adorable... but we really need to leave now!"

Breaking away from the embrace Frankie turned to Emma

"How are we doing this?" Frankie said back in mission mode

"There's a train station not to far from here we're gonna take a ride and then the team will have a car waiting for us when we get back to the main station" Emma said

"Alright let's go" Will said grabbing his coat and Frankie's handing it to her

"You're still wearing my shirt!" Will said smirking

"Well It's really soft and warm" Frankie said bashfully as she shrugged her shoulders

Leaning down to whisper in her ear

"You don't have to explain... You look good in my clothes by the way" Will said and kissed the side of her head causing Frankie to blush but she would've blamed it on the cold weather if Will would've said anything about it as they followed Emma out the door to head to the train station

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it means a lot to me... Lots of love :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story... I hope you all enjoyed it. let me know what you all thought in the comment section ;)

(BACK AT THE DEAD DROP)

"We should probably talk" Frankie told Will after everyone else left

"Wow... Those are words I thought I'd never hear come out of your mouth. Are you feeling okay?" Will teased as he felt her forehead with the back of his hand

"No I think I got a virus" she said jokingly

"Awe you poor thing, guess I'll have to take care of you and nurse you back to health" He flirted

"There might be a small problem with that solution" She said flirting back

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked placing his hands on her waist

"I'm pretty sure this virus is incurable..." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down to kiss him

Pulling away from the kiss he whispered against her lips "If that's one of the side effects I really hope so" then pulled her back in for another kiss

"Such a dork" she whispered back in between kisses

"What did you want to talk about?" He said as he started kissing a path up and down her neck

"I can't remember when you're doing that!" She said breathlessly

"Do you want me stop so you can remember?" He teased biting down gently on the sensitive spot behind her ear

"No, no I'm sure it will come back to me eventually" she said softly pulling at his hair trying to give him a clue she wanted his lips back on hers

Taking the hint he reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss

He had just lifted her up to sit her on the bar when...

"Oh gross! I don't want to see that!!" Standish said as he walked back into the dead drop

Quickly pulling away Frankie buried her face in Will's chest

"What are doing back here? I though you would be home by now" Will asked

"I got half way and I realized I left my phone" Standish said pointing to table with his phone laying on top of it "What were you two still doing here?"

"Nothing... Will was just about to walk me home" Frankie said hopping off the bar

"I'm sure he was" Standish said smirking causing Frankie to glare at him

"Well we best be going its getting pretty late" Will said as he grabbed Frankie hand leading her to your door 

"Goodnight Standish" Will and Frankie say simultaneously

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad!" Standish tells them as they walk out the door

* * *

"Now that I'm no longer detracting you... Do you remember what you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he looked down at her as he wrapped his arm her shoulder to try and shield her from the cold weather

"I know I already asked back at the cabin but I just want to make sure... Do you really love me? Or did you just say it in the heat of the moment?" She asked avoiding eye contact

"Look at me" He told her turning to stand in front of her as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his "It wasn't just in the heat of the moment, it wasn't something I just said for no reason... I meant every single word I said, I love you, no I'm in love with you... I'm not sure exactly when I fell for you, if it was when you walked into that bar in Russia wearing that red dress you look so good in, or if it was when you told me you wanted to marry a backstreet boy, or if it was when I was kicking your ass at a game of pool, all I know is that I love you, all of you, the good, the bad and everything in between"

"Well im not that good at speeches but I want you to know that I love you too... I'm really glad that I met you and that you're in my life." she told him as she kissed him then pulled back and said "Oh and by the way I let you beat me at pool, I didn't want to wound that male ego of yours"

"Okay sore loser if that's what you want to believe" he said as he quickly resumed kissing her

When the need to breath became too much to bare they both separated reluctantly

She started back walking but stopped when she realized Will wasn't following her turning around to see what he was doing

Shocked to see him on one knee "What are you doing? Get up" she told him panicked

Grabbing her hand in his he asked "Will you Frankie Trowbridge do me the honer of going out with me?"

"I should say no just because you scared the shit out of me..." she tells him slapping his shoulder lightly

"But?" He asked hopeful

"But yes I would love to go out with you" she told him causing him to get the biggest grin which she soon matched with a grin of her own

Standing up he said "Com' on, let's get you home" as they made their way to Frankies apartment

"Did you honestly think I was going propose before I even took you out to dinner?" He asked with a laugh

"Well yes... It seemed like a very 'Will' thing to do" she said giggling

"Yeah I guess I can't really argue with that... But you should've seen your face... You looked terrified" he told her

"Yeah well it'll be a funny story to tell the kids one day" she said teasingly before she thought about it her eyes widened as she realized what she just implied

"Yeah it will, want it?!" He says like talking about their future kids is the most natural thing in the world as they reach her apartment door

Bending down to give her a quick kiss her "goodnight. I love you" he told her softly

"Goodnight. Love you too" she said opening her door and walking into her apartment

Just as he was turning to leave she whispered "Stay" as she reached for his hand pulling him into the door way

"You sure you want me to stay?" He asked lifting an eyebrow

"Yes and I don't just mean stay the night... I've lost a lot of people in my life and I don't want to ever lose you, so promise me you'll stay" she tells him

"I'm not going anywhere" he promises as he steps fully into her apartment then shuts the door

And it was a promise he kept for the rest of their lives

(Finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short... But thanks so much for reading!!! Lots of love :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story it was originally going to be a one-shot but I've decided to make it longer. Thank you so much for reading it means so much to me!! You guys are the best fandom in the world!! Lots of loves :)


End file.
